


Newspapers on a Fateful Night

by Komaedumb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Other, also in my fics i refer to kuzu's sis as natsoku, feel like that's worth mentioning, in-universe, it just seems more fitting for writing, not really - Freeform, sort of, ts girls are referred as a-ko b-ko c-ko etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaedumb/pseuds/Komaedumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight Syndrome "Murder Case" was originally a game of another genre. Dating sim, horror, puzzle, who knows. It was certainly not a murder mystery like it was today, and things were blissfully boring.<br/>Something happened, of course, as we all know Twilight Syndrome isn't a dating sim, a horror, or a puzzle.</p>
<p>...Well, what do you think happens when video game characters become self aware?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newspapers on a Fateful Night

MONOKUMA SOFT PRESENTS  
.....TWILIGHT SYNDROME ------- -- ------ -------....  
CURRENTLY LOADING  
25%  
50%  
75%  
LOADING COMPLETE  
PRESS START

 

Tonight, we shall perform it again. The same peaceful but extremely boring story we've known for ages. It wasn't a bad story, so to speak, but doing the same thing for so many years will certainly get a bit grating.  
We keep that hopeful smile on our faces, pretending to act surprised, scared, sad, happy, angry, you name it. The same routine every time somebody walked up and played our game.

We have a good feeling about this time, though. Maybe something will change. It's unlikely to happen, but a girl can dream.   
Surprise surprise, nothing special or out of the ordinary happens.  
Well, not during our little playthrough, no. Directly after the game, however, something feels off.  
something  
feels  
off....................................

 

twilight syndrome

press start  
....................  
....................

new game  
are you sure you want to overwrite the current save file? (Y/N)  
Y

overwriting save data. please wait, this may take a while..........

save data erased.

 

welcome to twilight syndrome ------- -- ------ -------

press start to begin new game.

\---------

On a gloomy and dull night, six students were seated at their classroom. F-suke, A-ko, B-ko, C-ko, D-ko, along with a girl sat across from F-suke, cards spread out on the desk the two were at.

"Go Fish?" F-suke tilted his head, pretending to have a single clue what was going on. "We're playing Solitare, dipshit." the girl replied, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Excuse me, guys! Comin' throuuuugh!" C-ko shouted, dragging a desk across the room, getting it stuck on the carpet. "Um, I can fix this." she said, letting go of the desk. "Call a repairman, A-ko!" her voice quickly went from confident to slightly panicked.  
"Um...I don't know any repairmen..." the tall girl replied, walking over in her usual scared manner. She slowly lifted up the desk's end, allowing C-ko to pull it through the carpet.

"Woaaahhh, you're a magician! Thanks!" C-ko flashed a toothy grin, setting the desk up next to the others she had pulled over, forming a line. Skipping over, the girl shakily laid down on the desks, striking a pose.   
"Hey, D-ko! Draw me like one of your archer girls!" she shouted to D-ko, who was going through papers she had brought. "....what?" D-ko turned to her, a confused look on her face.

"Nyehhh, this is super boring!" B-ko pouted, kicking at one of the desks C-ko was sprawled out on, knocking her over.  
C-ko's unintentional slapstick comedy routine made B-ko burst out laughing, snorting once or twice. "Hahaha, you're so stupid, C-ko!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as a rather shaky knock sounded at the classroom doors.  
"Excuse me, may I come in?"


End file.
